JeriKole Drabbles
by cartoongeek13
Summary: Based on JeriKole Sentences, another fic of mine. Pretty much just extended versions of the words given in that fic. Suggestions are also welcome. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This series is just an extended version of my most recent story JeriKole Sentences. Same words and everything, but with mini-stories under them instead of a single sentence each.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><span>Azalea<span>

To say Jericho was out of his element would be an understatement.

The indecisive hero, decked out in his civvies, stood five feet from a glass display case that was filled to the brim with flowers, and had no clue where to start. He wanted something that would send the right message, that message being: "Hey, we're good friends, but why not kick things up a notch and see where it takes us?"

The young blond behind the counter seemed to read his lost expression like an open book. "Can I help ya with anythin', hon?"

Jericho let loose a grateful sigh and nodded enthusiastically.

The florist, whose name-tag bore the name Betty, stepped out from behind the counter. "Well, what exactly are you looking for? I've got a Valentine's Day sale going on so everything's fair game."

Unsure how he should answer, Jericho directed his eyes at the floor.

Betty rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, what did you _do_? Did ya forget the anniversary or say something to upset her, 'cause if you're trying to make up with your girlfriend, you're gonna need more than just one lousy rose. Depending on what it is."

A shy smile appeared on Jericho's face as he shook his head. He took out his pocket notebook and wrote: '_I want to ask someone out._'

"She a friend?" after a nod of confirmation from her customer, Betty continued, "Do you know her favorite color?"

'_Dark blue or pink._'

"Well, pick one and let's get started."

Jericho shrugged. '_Her hair is pink._'

"Oh my gosh! You're one of the new Titans, the one with the... eye thing. You stopped the robbery at Tom's Barber Shop."

Jericho remembered being called to Jump City's downtown area the week before, but he had hardly stopped the team of crooks alone. '_Along with about five other people, yes. But I kinda need to get back to the tower, so can we get back to business, please?_'

"Yeah, sure," Betty slipped back behind the counter. "Pink is a good color to start with, but you want the flowers to send a message, right?"

Jericho nodded. That was _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Alrighty then. You strike me as the shy, reserved type, so you'll want a small bouquet with maybe half a dozen flowers and a nice ribbon," Betty pulled a short bouquet of azaleas from under the counter. She began wrapping the flowers in decorative plastic as she asked, "You care about this girl, right?" from under her eyelashes she saw Jericho nod, cheeks red. "Then you just bought yourself the right kind of flower."

Jericho was scribbling down a question when his communicator went off.

_"Hey, Jer,"_ it was Beast Boy. _"we need you downtown. Dr. Light is robbing another bank."_

After nodding at Beast Boy and paying for the flowers, Jericho was off to fight crime.

Only later did he discover the meaning of the bouquet.

"They tell a person to take care," Kole explained, stepping closer. "and it was really, _really_ sweet of you to give me something for Valentine's Day." she puckered her lips and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She giggled as Jericho bit his lip in embarrassment. "I hope you're not so rigid at the mayor's party tonight. We wouldn't be able to dance."

And on that note, Kole walked out to get ready for her date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun. :D <strong>

**And if you have a prompt or something that you'd like to see me do, go ahead and leave it in a review. No guarantees, but I might do it if it's any good. I'm not the best at coming up with prompts. -.- Or you could take a look at the fic that this is based on and suggest something for the given word or sentence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you, E. V. Roslyn, DG and Reed, and GameLord 4BritishBronies for following and favoriting. Glad you guys enjoyed it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><span>Blanket<span>

After being raised in the Arctic, you'd think Kole would be less vulnerable to the cold than most.

However, since she and Gnarrk lived in the tropical paradise _underneath_ the ice and chilling wind, Kole barely knew what the word "cold" even meant until Dr. Light dragged her to the surface. A thigh-length skirt, apparently, is not the best costume choice when you live little more than half a mile beneath a frozen wasteland.

Having still not learned her lesson, and after choosing to reside above-ground permanently, Kole elected to keep her short skirt as a part of her costume. This decision has, in winter months, proved to be a foolish choice both in battle and in the Titans North tower. Particularly when the heating goes out.

"I'm f-f-freezing," Kole complained, flexing her stiff fingers. "I can't wait until Jericho gets back with those blankets."

"And leave it to Spotty to choose today, of all days, as a personal day," Argent commented, her attitude taking a turn for the worse. "No, don't wait until actual _Christmas Day_ like regular people do, just up and leave us! We won't _freeze to death_ or anything."

Kole shivered. "And Herald wanted to be home for Christmas Eve too."

Argent rubbed her bare arms. "Yeah, it's _his_ bloody fault that we can't teleport someplace warmer. Out of this stupid tower," she became animated. "One bloody system fails and the entire Tower goes into lock-down! Can you believe it?"

Kole sighed. "I still don't understand why we can't just fix the heater... that might restart the system."

"Sorry, love, but only Cyborg knows exactly how everything works. Jericho and I would probably make things worse once we started fiddling with the wires and knobs. And don't even get me _started_ on the security system."

"Yeah," the pink-haired heroine's shoulders drooped. "Where is Jericho anyway? He's been gone for a while..."

"He probably had to disable a few security doors to get to our rooms."

The girls heard the automatic doors behind them swish open.

Argent immediately got off the couch to get her blanket, but Kole was frozen to the spot. Her legs and arms were crossed as she tried to keep herself warm; however, the warm comforter that Jericho draped around her shoulders did a much better job. After pulling up her legs and tucking herself in, Kole noticed that the comforter was an odd dark green.

Her eyes scanned the room for her male teammate, who was wrapped in her baby blue blanket at the other end of the couch.

_Why did he give me his blanket? _Kole thought, snuggling deeper into the green fabric._ I've known that he likes me for a while now, but this is weird. Did he think I wouldn't want my own blanket? I didn't exactly jump up and grab it... I was freezing!_ she sighed happily. _It's a good thing that this is so warm, or I'd still be shivering. _

"Warming up, love?"

Kole looked up. "Yeah, how about you?"

Argent shrugged underneath her crimson blanket as she sat. "I can feel my fingers again. Finally," she slipped them out and flexed them for emphasis. "Good thing Jericho got back when he did, 'cause I was about to go out looking for him."

"But you said-"

"Love, I said that he probably had to bypass a few security systems, not that he couldn't be lost or stuck between two security doors. We're all new to the tower, so those were two real possibilities five minutes ago."

"And, as the leader, you anticipated them."

Argent smirked. "Naturally, but I knew that Jericho could handle it. He seemed resourceful enough."

Kole glanced at the blond, who squirmed uncomfortably in his blanket. She could remember doing the same thing last night, during the first signs of a power failure. It wasn't cold enough to raise any red flags, yet it was still enough to make her wait a few extra minutes before drifting off.

Filled with pity, Kole excused herself and walked over. "Do you mind if we share?"

Jericho's expression was somewhere between confusion and mortification. On the one hand he genuinely wondered why she would suggest such a thing, and on the other hand he _really_ liked her.

"I think it would be a good idea if we doubled up on blankets."

Oh, that made sense. Nodding, he uncurled himself from the blanket and held up a corner. Kole slid in beside him, dragging the green comforter over both of them.

From the opposite end of the couch, Jericho heard a muffled squeal. No doubt Argent was happy, since she had been the first person to notice his growing affection for the crystalline heroine. Their leader had even assigned them as mission partners so they could get to know each other, which didn't go unnoticed by Herald and Hot Spot. At least the guys weren't there to tease him and make kissy-faces. He _hated_ that. It would definitely embarrass Kole, and he didn't want that either.

As if on cue, a horn blast could be heard. Hot Spot charged through the door, Herald close behind. "We got your distress call, what's up?"

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "_I_ got the distress signal. Herald took forever to pick up!"

"Well, I'm sorry I-"

"Dude," Hot Spot exclaimed. "it's Jericho and Kole!"

And they didn't hear the end of it until after St. Patrick's Day, no matter what explanation they gave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little longer than last time, but that's okay. My endings are always rushed. :**

**But that's no reason you can't review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just because I'm home-schooled doesn't mean that I don't have to do real schoolwork. Let's face it, Spanish is hard work. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><span>Cookies'n'Creme<span>

"This place is nice..." Kole remarked, gazing at the elegant inner trappings of one of their city's most expensive restaurants.

Jericho smiled. He knew that she would like the blue theme, and the fact that the color carried through the marbled ballroom into their private dining room was just the cherry on top.

Kole squirmed in her seat, her menu concealing a troubled expression. "It's really expensive here, Joey," she winced at the informality of her boyfriend's pet name. "Sorry. I'm not good at being fancy."

"Joey" rolled his eyes. The point of this date was to dress up, eat crazy expensive food, and then charge it all to the Titans' credit card; that was the whole point behind swiping Robin's wallet in the first place, but that was a detail that Kole didn't need to know. So as he admired her curled pink hair and long blue dress, and try as he might, he couldn't imagine Kole ever fitting in with the regular patrons of Crystal Palace.

"_You certainly look the part._" he signed carefully.

That line merited a smile. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

One of the Palace's staff, a stoic, mustachioed waiter accompanied by an annoying voice, entered the room to take the young couple's order. Their date went on as usual after his swift departure, or at least until dessert.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we do not serve ice cream here."

Puzzled, Kole asked the obvious question. "Why?"

The waiter, who honestly couldn't care less, shrugged. "I don't know, and I've never _asked_. Although we do have a large selection of pies ranging from-"

Jericho tapped him and waved him away.

"Very well, sir. Here is your bill."

The hero snatched it off the table before Kole could even peek at the amount. "_It would only make you feel bad, Kole._"

She crossed her arms and pouted as Jericho pulled "his" credit card out to pay.

* * *

><p>Once out of the restaurant, Kole grabbed Jericho's closest arm and leaned into his side. "You're the best boyfriend I've ever had."<p>

"_And the only one._"

"Quiet, you," she snuggled closer. "You know what I mean, Joey."

He nodded and shook his arm free. "_You know... we could get ice cream right now._"

Kole perked up. "Oh, yeah! There are a lot of ice cream places around here, but they might be closed since it's already after five o'clock. It's really not a big deal, though."

"_You're probably right._"_  
><em>

But she was wrong. There was still a single parlor open at seven in the evening; and, in the heroes' personal opinions, it served the greatest flavor of them all.

"Cookies'n'Creme, please." Jericho made it a double by holding up two fingers.

"Can do! And snappy outfits, by the way," came the peppy reply from the boy behind the counter. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Romantic evening planned?"

Kole smiled. "Already finished, but the restaurant didn't serve ice cream."

"Crying shame, but I forgive them. After all, it just means more business for me," he finished scooping and passed the cups to Jericho. "Gotta work through college somehow!"

Jericho cocked an eyebrow at the red-head, a dim memory of Kid Flash playing in his head. KF was never tied down to any specific team, and always acted on a whim when it came to heroics. Though he had worked with the Titans North once or twice, if memory served, his dynamic personality had left a vague impression in Jericho's rational mind.

He didn't dwell on it as Kole dragged him to their table. They sat face-to-face at the closest table.

"Don't get too crazy back there!" the red-head called flamboyantly.

Kole turned her head and winked. "The night is still young."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, it's only," he brought his watch into view. "Hey, wait a min-" he gave it a flick. "What time is it?"

Jericho held up seven fingers.

"Crap. This thing's broken. I was supposed to lock up an hour ago, so hurry it up, okay?" the red-head began taking the leftover ice cream out from under the counter.

"Okay." both heroes barely spoke or signed as they scarfed down dessert and left the parlor.

Wally hopped over the counter and sprinted to the front door, quickly switching out the OPEN sign for the CLOSED sign. That was a close one!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure how to end it, so I gave you KF. Enjoy! :) If you're wondering what he's doing up North when he lives in Central City (Keystone?), U.S.A., here's my explanation: The Titans North's city (which is yet to be named, since I'm bad at that sort of thing) is home to a college that is famous for its scientific classes. KF's alter ego realized that he couldn't be a hero forever, so he decided to plan ahead for once and enrolled in college. Wally is gifted when it comes to science, so (insert college name) was the obvious choice. <strong>

**I don't know if any of that is right, but that's the story for now. Anon will probably straighten me out. :D **

**And I'm getting sick, so if there are any errors that's because I just didn't feel like reading through it twenty times. -_-**


End file.
